Samuel Sterns (Earth-8096)
| Last = Marvel Universe: Avengers - Earth's Mightiest Heroes Vol 1 10 | Quotation = I come to you with a message, and that message is...don't be scared. The Gamma dome that has formed in the American Southwest, it is no threat, it is a promise. It is going to change the world, for the better. You are weak. You suffer in your small lives and fragile bodies. You have plunged the world into darkness because of your faults. But I am here to save you. I will remake the world in my image, I will remake you in my image. You will be perfect beings...like me. And I will think your thoughts for you. The Gamma energy will grow to envelope the Earth, you will all be transformed. Your power will be my power. Accept your future, for I am your Leader! Welcome... to GAMMA WORLD! | Speaker = The Leader | QuoteSource = Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 1 8 | HistoryText = The Leader is a gamma-irradiated supervillain with advanced intellect and is an enemy of the Hulk. He was locked up in the Cube until the Breakout. After escaping, he was accompanied by the Abomination and Absorbing Man witnessing all the breakouts on four supervillain prisons. Despite Absorbing Man's suggestion to get out of their prison, the Leader decided to stay and planning his schemes to "change the world". After hearing Hulk's roar, he sent the two to deal with their "old friend" once and for all. After the Hulk escaped, he ordered the two to stand down and told them that they some work to do. He then influenced few other gamma villains like the U-Foes, the Wrecking Crew, and Zzzax to stay and help him. Some time later, he built the Gamma Generator that creates a Gamma Dome that turns anyone within range into a Gamma Monster, except for those who were already gamma-affected like himself and his allies. He also built the Gamma Enhancers from Doc Samson's gamma-draining devices to boost his allies' powers. He then unleashed the Gamma Dome on the Hulkbuster soldiers and three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were trying to retake the Cube, that turned them into Gamma Monsters. When he discovered the Avengers' attempts to stop him, he sent his allies to deal with them, but the Avengers prevailed after destroying the generator and taking down the Leader's allies. After the Avengers' victory, they couldn't find the Leader anywhere inside the Cube as they took away the gamma villains. Despite the Avengers' success on destroying his Gamma Generator, he stated that it was a success as he was with the Abomination and the Absorbing Man in Las Vegas. Then he unleashed a second generator as it expands the Gamma Dome that turns anyone in its fast expanding range into a Gamma Monster. Then he broadcasted his message to the entire world of his vision of gamma utopia. After broadcasting his message, his mind-controlled Gamma Avengers brought in Samson and Thor as he was curious why Thor wasn't affected by his gamma energy as his teammates have. After learning his Asgardian nature protected Thor from his energy and Mjolnir couldn't be picked up, he unleashed Abomination on Thor which served as "entertainment". While Abomination and Absorbing Man, having touched Mjolnir's essence, beat Thor badly, the Leader was boasting of his success until Hulk and Hawkeye arrived and confronted him. Leader tried to convince Hulk to join him as no one will hate him anymore and they would be like him, but Hulk replied in hostile response. He battled them until he was defeated. Broken, Leader wondered why he failed, that he was trying to make the world in his own image. Hulk commented that "he's ugly". He was then taken away for imprisonment. Leader was imprisoned in Prison 42, a prison built in the Negative Zone. While imprisoned, the ruler of the Negative Zone, Annihilus, launched an attack on the prison. Leader and several of his fellow prisoners joined forces with the Avengers to prevent Annihilus' forces from entering Earth. In the prison's control room, Leader disrupted Annihilus' energy shields, allowing his allies to take Annihilus' control wand that allowed him to control his forces. This caused Annihilus' forces to turn on him, forcing him to retreat. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Leader of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Leader of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Jeffrey Combs. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2010 Character Debuts Category:Enlarged Head Category:Artificially Enhanced Intelligence